foot_worldfandomcom-20200214-history
Secret Stories (2010 The Ron Nevison Band album)
Secret Stories is a 2010 last 'great great quirky' album by Multi-platinum record producer and engineer Ron Nevison under his alternative post-grunge rock group The Ron Nevison Band and its released by Frontiers Records in November 28, 2010. The band's four single, "Secret Stories", "Landing in the Same", "Modernizations of Times" and "Running Crimes". History and production : Main article: Ron Nevison Nevison was previously notable work such as The Who's Quadrophenia and Heart's self-titled album. The Days Before Tomorrow released its full-length CD, The Sky Is Falling, in the summer and fall of 2009. The album was produced by Ron Nevison and mixed by Earl Cohen. Ron Nevison, had already successful career in the record producer and engineer, The Ron Nevison Band last 'great great quirky' is so beautiful grunge times. The album was recorded at Ron Nevison's Gadget Studio, additional recorded at The Burbank Studio in Burbank, California, mixed at Capitol Studios in Los Angeles, mastered at Sterling Sound. The album was written, produced, engineered, mixed and arranged by Ron Nevison. Released Secret Stories was released by Frontiers Records in November 28, 2010. Track listing All songs written by Ron Nevison. Session information The album expect for a information numeral track duration. * 1. "Under the Cosmos" 4:23 Lead Vocals and Wurlitzer: Ron Nevison Bass Guitar: Tim O'Brien Lead Guitar: Stephen K. MacGoode Rhythm Guitar: Nick Waltz Drums: Tim Muldoon * 2. "I Lonely Too Seeking" 3:26 Lead Vocals and Synthesizers: Ron Nevison Bass Guitar: Tim O'Brien Lead Guitar: Stephen K. MacGoode Rhythm Guitar: Nick Waltz Drums, Percussion: Tim Muldoon * 3. "Childhood of Rocks" 3:31 Lead and Backing Vocals, Organ: Ron Nevison Bass Guitar: Tim O'Brien Lead Guitar, Backing Vocals: Stephen K. MacGoode Rhythm Guitar: Nick Waltz Drums, Percussion: Tim Muldoon * 4. "Running Crimes" 4:02 Lead and Backing Vocals, Wurlitzer: Ron Nevison Bass Guitar: Tim O'Brien Lead Guitar, Backing Vocals: Stephen K. MacGoode Rhythm Guitar: Nick Waltz Drums: Tim Muldoon * 5. "Means About the Names" 3:44 Lead Vocals and Mellotron: Ron Nevison Bass Guitar: Tim O'Brien Lead Guitar: Stephen K. MacGoode Rhythm Guitar: Nick Waltz Drums: Tim Muldoon * 6. "Secret Stories" 2:53 Lead Vocals and Clavinet: Ron Nevison Bass Guitar: Tim O'Brien Lead Guitar: Stephen K. MacGoode Rhythm Guitar: Nick Waltz Drums: Tim Muldoon * 7. "What's Coming to the Now" 4:06 Lead Vocals and Wurlitzer: Ron Nevison Bass Guitar: Tim O'Brien Lead Guitar: Stephen K. MacGoode Rhythm Guitar: Nick Waltz Drums: Tim Muldoon * 8. "The Invasion Human" 3:17 Lead Vocals and Vibraphone: Ron Nevison Bass Guitar: Tim O'Brien Lead Guitar: Stephen K. MacGoode Rhythm Guitar: Nick Waltz Drums: Tim Muldoon * 9. "Driven Twice" 3:38 Lead Vocals and Synthesizers: Ron Nevison Bass Guitar: Tim O'Brien Lead Guitar: Stephen K. MacGoode Rhythm Guitar: Nick Waltz Drums, Percussion: Tim Muldoon * 10. "Modernizations of Times" 5:24 Lead Vocals and Organ: Ron Nevison Bass Guitar: Tim O'Brien Lead Guitar: Stephen K. MacGoode Rhythm Guitar: Nick Waltz Drums, Percussion: Tim Muldoon * 11. "Life After Heartbeat" 2:29 Lead Vocals and Mellotron: Ron Nevison Bass Guitar: Tim O'Brien Lead Guitar: Stephen K. MacGoode Rhythm Guitar: Nick Waltz Drums: Tim Muldoon * 12. "Dangerously" 3:51 Lead Vocals and Wurlitzer: Ron Nevison Bass Guitar: Tim O'Brien Lead Guitar: Stephen K. MacGoode Rhythm Guitar: Nick Waltz Drums: Tim Muldoon * 13. "Landing in the Same" 4:42 Lead and Backing Vocals, Organ: Ron Nevison Bass Guitar: Tim O'Brien Lead Guitar, Backing Vocals: Stephen K. MacGoode Rhythm Guitar: Nick Waltz Drums, Percussion: Tim Muldoon Total Time: 49:30 Production Credits * Produced, Engineered, Mixed and Arranged by: Ron Nevison for Nevison Entertainment * Executive Producer: Serafino Perugino * Recorded at: Ron Nevison's Gadget Studio, Los Angeles, California * Additional Recorded at: The Burbank Studio, Burbank, California * Mixed at: Capitol Studios, Los Angeles, California * Assistant Engineers: Ron Richards, David Kahn * Assistant Mixer: Jim Holland, Neil Kahn * Assistant Mix Engineer: Jim Muldoon * Mastered at: Sterling Sound * Mastered by: Ted Jensen * Management: Tim Hart * A&R: Brian Holbrook, Neil Goode * Marketing: Clark Neill * Sleeve Design: Tim McInnes * Art Directions: Frederick Wilde, Martin Gooder * Sleeve Photo: Richard Finn * Packaging Manager: Tom Maxwell